I am he He is me
by Red Vixen
Summary: Rated due to killing. A well know charictor has a little peck of concience.


****

A.N- well I know that Kabia killed his stepfather to take control of Kaiba corp. I've heard parts of the story so this is my take on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just… borrow them. 

_I was standing in the office again. Before me was a desk and a huge black chair. The office was large and dark. Behind the desk a pair of large windows looked out over the factories below the head quarters. I hated them, I hated this place, I hated everything, the only thing I hated more then this place was the man sitting before me in that large black chair. It was a tie between who I hated more. Him or what he had made me into. _

"You wished to see me." I didn't tack on father or any other title. The only one that would have come out would only have led to pain. 

"I wanted to discuss with you what is going to happen at tomorrow's business meeting. Our top people will be there is everything ready as we planned?" 

"You mean how you planed it, yes, everything is ready." I spoke looking across that big desk and met his eyes. His face was hard and expressionless, except for that triumphant smile that he wore so often making him look even more sinister. I hated that smile, I hated this man, I hated this place, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate… 

"Good, Kaiba corp. is coming into a new era and we want to be ready." his voice was dark and sinister. 

"Yes sir." I said and not for the first time I considered my hatred for him strong enough to do what I knew would come one day. 

"Good now you may leave come back at 14:00 hours and we'll finish this discussion." He said as he picked you the phone." 

"Kaiba." he answered as I left the room pulling the door shut behind me. Kaiba corp. was entering a new era, he was right; only, **I **intended to be at the head of it, not that sorry old man. 

I entered the office again a few days later. It was after hours but then the old man lived here. 

"What are you doing here?" he demanded from his seat behind the desk. I shut the door behind me. 

"To do something I should have done a long time ago." I was wearing a dark blue trench coat over my outfit. If this got bloody I didn't want to have any on me. 

"Get out of my office boy. You don't want me to have to teach you better do you." he spoke reminding me of past times I had come in uninvited. This pushed my hatred to the surface. 

"Of course I don't, but once I'm done with you that will be the least of your worries." I spoke, **was my voice really that cold? **I thought distantly. 

"How did you get in with out Elisabeth informing me?" he asked again. **Old fool.**

"There's no one in the building except the two of us. You were right, when you said that Kaiba corp. was entering a new era. The thing you didn't think about was who would be in charge. I don't intend to follow you any longer. I'm in charge now. But to do that I'm going to have to get rid of you." I saw his face pale slightly as I spoke. 

"You don't have the guts for it boy." he spoke his voice rough. 

"Don't I? It wouldn't be hard. I could just give you a, hand out the window. Say that you fell asleep and the chair rolled out. No one would know the difference. Once you're gone Kaiba corp. will be mine." 

"You wouldn't dare." he spoke as I took a step forward and began to pull on a pair of black gloves. **I'd have to burn them to.** I vaguely recognized. I saw him tense in his chair. He was old and slow while I was young and agile, he didn't stand a chance. His breathing began to increase and suddenly he put a hand over his heart and fell forward on his desk, before falling to the floor. "Help me… boy… my heart…" he didn't finish the sentence. I took my gloves off. No need for these, I'd just have to wait a few minuets to be sure, that his weak heart had done its work properly. I looked at him again; five minuets later I left the office. Silently. **Shame **I thought as I walked away, **that I hadn't been able to hear him beg, oh well. Kaiba corp. is mine now…. **

~

I sat up in bed, my heart beating in my chest. I took a deep calming breath. It was only a dream, a memory. I pushed my sweat damp hair off my forehead. Just a dream. I gazed out the window of my room over the silent grounds. He had won. I knew now, at moments like these I realized that. He had taken a young child and made him into his own image. He had taken what I had been, broken it, then reshaped it into a creature of hate and anger. I was him. He was me. My stepfather had won. In killing him I had sealed my fate to the madness and murder that had built Kaiba corp. I closed my eyes and lay down. I was no better then he had been. I was he. I would never be free… 

****

A.N.- not long I know that, probably not that accurate either. I don't claim to be an expert on Kaiba's past. But I mean come on everyone has a conscience even him. 


End file.
